callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Walther P38
The Walther P38 is a semi-automatic pistol featured in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty 3 multiplayer. It is an unusable weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. This pistol replaced the Luger in the final version'.' Call of Duty 3 The Walther P38 is the side-arm used by the Axis team in Multiplayer. Holding the standard eight rounds, it can be deadly in precise hands, especially in close quarters. It can be used for medium range, though it has enough recoil to throw a player off, especially if fired rapidly, and awkward iron sights. For the Axis Anti-Armor class, the P38 is its only essentially anti-personnel weapon. It has a longer reload than the M1911 to compensate for the higher capacity (8, as opposed to the M1911's 7), but it makes it somewhat inferior as they both have the same power. It is also near impossible to reload cancel with it. Oddly, when firing from the hip, the hammer is cocked, but when you raise the gun to ADS mode, the hammer is uncocked in double action fire, then becomes cocked again when you pop out of ADS. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Walther is the same as the other non-Magnum pistols except for its appearance and reload times. It has the second slowest mid-magazine reload and the slowest empty reload. It is first seen, and can be used in the mission Vendetta This is the weapon that Dimitri Petrenko is severely wounded with by the last German on the Reichstag at the end of "Downfall". It is also the weapon that he must use to shoot General Heinrich Amsel in "Vendetta" to get the Gunslinger Achievement/ Trophy. It also has no visible recoil. It's hard to find it anywhere on the map, as the best chance to obtain it its by putting a German soldier into Last Stand, wait for him to pull it out, and then finish him. This must be done also in order to re-stock ammo. Near the start of the mission, Vendetta, when being sniped across the river, there is a Walther P38 on the table next to the sofa and on the table to the right of the doorway after the player goes up the stairs. This is a good opportunity to get a good sidearm. Multiplayer The P38 is unlocked at level 3. Its damage is identical to the other non-magnum pistols. As such, it is a relatively good choice for a sidearm. Its reload time is slow in relation to the other non-magnum handguns. This weapon is not frequently seen in multiplayer because most players believe it has less damage than the M1911, though this is not true. File:Walther_P-38.PNG|The P38 in World at War File:Walther_P-38_Sights.PNG|Iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops During Project Nova, Viktor Reznov encounters Friedrich Steiner holding a Walther P38, though this is unusable. It is seen when Friedrich Steiner shoots a Nazi multiple times in the chest.﻿ Screen shot 2010-12-12 at 7.23.34 PM.png|Steiner's P38 steiner p38.jpg|Steiner and his P38 Trivia *When the player picks up the gun in the World at War singleplayer or co-op campaign, the player always cocks the hammer back, while in multiplayer, the player just picks it up. Same goes to the MP40 and the Nambu. *It is possible to obtain the P38 in any Nazi Zombies map by using the "give all" console cheat, yet it can't be Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese. *In Call of Duty 3, when the player looks down the iron sights, the hammer falls forward into the safe position. *In the Call of Duty: World at War's Create-A-Class screen, the P38 is described as having a high rate of fire, despite being identical to other pistols. *The Walther P38 is the second to last weapon used in the Red Army campaign of Call of Duty: World at War, being the pistol Dimitri Petrenko is shot with before he plants the flag in Downfall. *An interesting thing to note is that the Walther's slide cocks back so slowly that it is possible to see it move when aiming down the sights and shooting. Video 300px ru:Walther P38 Category:Weapons Category:Pistols